omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Chica
Brief Description Toy Chica is a conflicted hero, and a member of the Elegant Eleven and an ex member of Freddy's Gang. She has blonde hair in a pony tail with a white bib that says "LET'S PARTY!" She wears pink shorts and pink go-go boots. She has blue eyes, and she has cartoonish pink blush on her face. She typically carries around a cupcake with blue eyes, which she uses as a multi-use weapon. History She was created as a replacement for Chica when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopened in 1987, but her job did not last long, as she and the other animatronics attacked and/or destroyed the security guards that worked there. The "toys", as they were nicknamed for their glossy appearance, also kept the older animatronics at bay. She developed a quick fling with Toy Bonnie, but it ended after the pizzeria was shut down and the animatronics thrown to the street. Toy Freddy started his own gang, and used the Puppet to manipulate the older animatronics to join. Toy Bonnie became his sniveling second-in-command, and Toy Chica left along with Mangle. For thirteen years, Mangle and Toy Chica roamed the country, doing odd jobs to get money, but people were afraid of their appearance, being a giant robotic chicken and fox. They were discovered by the BIA, and were taken into their custody. From then, Toy Chica and Mangle were rebuilt as a humanoid android. Enraged, Toy Freddy used the same technology to rebuild himself and his gang. However, the BIA infused microchips into Toy Chica and Mangle, so they became bitter to mankind, becoming the killing machines that the BIA intended. But, to the corporation's dismay, Toy Chica was recruited by the intergalactic pop star Courtney Gears to join her newest team, the Elegant Eleven. The BIA used Mangle, however, and turned her into their assassin. In Courtney's Eleven, Toy Chica felt she had found an accepting home, able to tolerate the humans in the team. Their first attack on the Omega Squad seemed plausible,and she and Eris almost defeated Roar and Starfish King in Manhattan, but they were forced to retreat. The team was working, but it was unable to beat them when King Bee called in Alpha and Vengeance Force. Badly beaten and suffering from the loss of team member Creeps, Toy Chica and Courtney Gears started to develop a secret plan to ensure they would win over the humans. In their second attack against the Triad teams, Toy Chica and the rest of the team was able to borrow the Fear Queen's army, proving a more deadly foe than before. However, when Shadow Queen and Princess Shroob betrayed the team, Toy Chica and the rest reluctantly joined forces with the Triad, fending off the two before they could use Shadow Queen's Gem to engulf the world in darkness. At their defeat, Toy Chica and Courtney Gears resurrected the two, making sure they would not betray them. When the time came, the two robots launched what they had planned; an army of original Toy Chicas, with built in Bioblitorators, capable of turning a human into a robot. The two kicked out the rest of the Eleven, and they lead a rampage on London. When all seemed lost, the Witch Queen came in and provided mysterious help in defeating the army and the two. When captured, King Bee was able to successfully pull out the microchips in Toy Chica's brain, allowing her to be a hero if she wanted. Doing the same to Courtney Gears (who would eventually become a villain again), the Elegant Eleven was able to reform and become a super hero team. Relationships Toy Chica has developed a sense of friendship with Labyrinth, and has become a surrogate aunt to Austy Quinn. She has enjoyed her life as a hero, and she was able to form a mutual relationship with PSI. With their love, it has showed Starfish King his dream of him and Labyrinth could very well be a possibility.